Jace è solo
Jace è solo è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da R&D Narrative Team e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 6 settembre 2017. Racconta parte della storia di Jace Beleren. Racconto precedente: L'Era della Rovina Storia L’uomo aprì gli occhi. Era disteso sulla schiena, lo sguardo rivolto al blu cupo del cielo che si stagliava dietro il verde delicato delle fronde. Gli steli di bambù frusciavano cullati da una lieve brezza tiepida. Aveva un tremendo mal di testa e, attraverso i lividi, riusciva a percepire che era sdraiato su un morbido letto di foglie. All’ombra del bambù regnavano calma e silenzio. L’aria era intrisa di un leggero aroma salmastro e si sentiva il fragore delle onde in lontananza. All’improvviso, qualcosa alla sua sinistra spezzò un ramoscello. L’uomo trasalì, girò la testa per capire da dove provenisse il suono e rimase pietrificato. Era una specie di lucertola, ricoperta di piume dai brillanti toni di giallo e azzurro. Poggiava sulle zampe posteriori e tra gli enormi artigli stringeva un uovo. La creatura rivolse brevemente i suoi occhi arancioni verso l’uomo sul terreno, poi emise uno strillo prima di proseguire lungo il suo cammino, sollevando un pugno di foglie mentre si allontanava di corsa. Un attimo dopo era sparita, con la stessa rapidità con cui era comparsa. L’uomo rifletté per un istante su quell’incontro. La lucertola gli era sconosciuta, ma ogni altro elemento nella situazione in cui si trovava gli trasmetteva una curiosa sensazione di déjà-vu. Sollevò il capo per riuscire a osservarsi: indossava un mantello blu, un paio di pantaloni lunghi e un attillato pettorale in pelle. Niente di tutto ciò gli risultava familiare. Si mise seduto, gemendo per lo sforzo. Poi si alzò e, barcollando, s’incamminò per il sentiero che aveva preso la lucertola. Il boschetto di bambù si fece meno fitto, lasciando spazio a una distesa di palme diradate: man mano che lo spazio tra le piante aumentava, il ricco terreno della foresta diventava più fine e sabbioso. Il rumore delle onde aumentava di intensità e l’uomo incespicò più velocemente verso l’acqua. Emerse su una spiaggia sconfinata. La sabbia sotto i suoi stivali era soffice come farina. L’aria era densa e umida: si sentiva come immerso nell’acqua nonostante fosse sulla terraferma. Alcune strutture rocciose creavano un arco naturale tra la spiaggia e il mare, mentre la giungla rigogliosa formava un’aspra e fitta parete sull’orlo della sabbia. L’uomo sollevò lo sguardo: il sole iniziava a tramontare in lontananza e si sentivano i richiami degli uccelli marini che volteggiavano in cielo. Guardò in entrambe le direzioni lungo la spiaggia. “C’è nessuno?” Le placide onde lambivano i suoi stivali. “C’è nessuno?!”, gridò, sentendo il timore insinuarsi nella sua voce. Man mano che escludeva metodicamente tutte le spiegazioni logiche dalla sua lista mentale, sentiva l’ansia avvicinarsi sempre più a uno stato di panico. Non sapeva come fosse arrivato in quel luogo, né come si chiamasse. Non sapeva dove si trovasse quella giungla, o perché fosse finito su una spiaggia, né che diavolo fosse quella specie di lucertola. Perché era coperto di lividi? E perché gli faceva male la testa? E come diamine avrebbe fatto ad andarsene da lì? L’immagine di un luogo sconosciuto balenò nella sua mente: luci, colori e l’idea di andarsene. Provò un brivido dietro il collo e lo pervase una rinfrescante carica di energia: sentì come se tutto il corpo stesse tentando di frammentarsi in una miriade di particelle che scintillavano e svanivano, sospendendo la sua forma fisica tra un luogo e un altro. Era una sensazione familiare, piacevole... confortante. L’aveva già fatto prima. Il suo corpo si stava dissolvendo e frantumando: avrebbe dovuto essere una sensazione terribile, invece lo faceva sentire davvero se stesso. Cercò di intensificare quella sensazione, sperando che, se il suo corpo fosse svanito del tutto, avrebbe completamente recuperato la sua mente... Invece si sentì come risucchiato, bruscamente riportato indietro da una potente forza che gli impedì di varcare la soglia di quella sorta di portale metafisico a cui era giunto. Si sentì trascinato sempre più lontano, sempre più giù, finché i frammenti si ricomposero e si ritrovò sulla stessa spiaggia da cui aveva tentato di fuggire. Esausto e incredulo, cadde al suolo. Nell’aria sopra di lui apparve un triangolo luminoso racchiuso in un cerchio e l’uomo tornò a respirare affannosamente attraverso i polmoni ricomposti. La piacevole sensazione di freschezza si affievolì. Il suo corpo era integro, le mani impregnate di sudore e le ginocchia infossate nella sabbia. L’uomo respirava a fatica, stremato e atterrito. Il cuore gli batteva così forte che sembrò fargli un livido dentro il petto. Serrò i pugni, smarrito, poi trasse un respiro profondo e urlò con rabbia la peggiore imprecazione che gli venne in mente: un’unica, lunga e appagante parola in cui concentrò tutta la confusione e la frustrazione che provava. Poi tacque e l’unica cosa che sentì fu il ritmo delle onde che si infrangevano sul litorale. Il cielo si stava rabbuiando. L’uomo esaminò il suo stato fisico: i lividi e i muscoli doloranti avevano bisogno soprattutto di riposo. Acqua e cibo potevano attendere fino al mattino seguente. Rimase seduto sulla sabbia per un po’, cercando di ricordare come fosse arrivato lì, ma l’unica cosa che gli tornava in mente era il fruscio del bambù quando aveva riaperto gli occhi. Dopo aver tentato di ricostruire come fosse giunto sull’isola, cercò nella memoria il suo nome. Ricordò moltissimi nomi, come Lazlo, Sam... Ma nessuno sembrava appartenergli. Poi decise che avrebbe potuto capire come era arrivato in altri modi. Non c’era nessuno nei dintorni, quindi si tolse il pesante pettorale in pelle, il mantello e i guanti. Si sfilò la camicia e i pantaloni, li piegò con cura e li appoggiò sulla sabbia, sospirando per il sollievo della brezza fresca sulla pelle. Guardò i suoi effetti personali, poi si soffermò a osservare per la prima volta la sua mano destra senza guanto. Era attraversata da una cicatrice perfettamente lineare che scendeva lungo l’avambraccio destro, dritta come il taglio di un chirurgo: qualcuno l’aveva incisa intenzionalmente. L’uomo ispezionò il suo corpo per trovare altri indizi. Era coperto di lividi dovuti a una recente battaglia, ma sentiva molte altre cicatrici dritte come fusi lungo la schiena. Risalivano allo stesso periodo di quella che aveva sul braccio? Chi l’aveva ridotto così? Si rimise un guanto sopra la ferita e annotò mentalmente di riflettere su quell’indizio in seguito, poi posò lo sguardo sui suoi vestiti appoggiati sulla sabbia. Cercò di immaginare chi avrebbe potuto indossarli. Chiunque fosse quella persona, sicuramente proveniva da un luogo molto più freddo. I tessuti erano pesanti, adatti alla pioggia (si ricordava della pioggia!) e a un gelo pungente. Il mantello era piuttosto appariscente: non era un capo vistoso di per sé, ma il motivo sulla stoffa era tutt’altro che discreto. La canottiera era macchiata di sudore, quindi con ogni probabilità aveva camminato al caldo per un certo periodo. La parte più curiosa erano gli stivali: sotto la suola si erano infilati alcuni granelli di sabbia, ma la loro grana era diversa rispetto a quelli della spiaggia su cui si trovava. Erano più grossi, più ruvidi e di un intenso giallo dorato: niente a che vedere con la soffice distesa bianca sotto i suoi piedi. Si stupì notando che non c’erano risorse di alcun tipo: né un coltello, né una corda, nessun oggetto personale e niente cibo. Chiunque egli fosse, non sembrava preoccuparsi di portare con sé delle armi. Era così idiota da viaggiare senza alcun tipo di protezione? Credeva di no, ma i fatti erano preoccupanti. Forse le sue armi gli erano state sottratte? Improbabile: nei paraggi non c’era anima viva. Il simbolo sul mantello attirò la sua attenzione. Era... familiare. Perché gli era così familiare? La luna era ormai alta nel cielo e l’uomo doveva riposare. Decise che avrebbe riflettuto sul significato del simbolo più tardi. S’imbatté in un ceppo portato a riva dalla corrente e si stese sulla spiaggia. Una parte di lui era preoccupata per la lucertola incontrata prima: avrebbe potuto nutrirsi anche di persone, oltre che di uova? Probabilmente si sbagliava: se si fosse nutrita di umani, l’avrebbe attaccato subito. Ma forse c’erano altri esemplari della sua specie ben più famelici. L’uomo si sentì terribilmente indifeso. Si coprì con il mantello e chiuse gli occhi, con il disperato desiderio di dormire per tutta la notte senza essere scoperto da qualsiasi altra creatura popolasse quell’isola. Sentì un formicolio dietro al collo e, rannicchiando le gambe, si addormentò. Si girò e rigirò sulla sabbia in un sonno profondo e, a sua insaputa, completamente invisibile. Si risvegliò la mattina seguente con i primi raggi del sole, ancora ignaro di chi fosse, e decise di dedicarsi a soddisfare i suoi bisogni fisici. Così iniziò a esplorare la sua nuova casa. Dopo aver scoperto le dimensioni dell’isola (una giornata a piedi era sufficiente a percorrerne la circonferenza), scelse un luogo protetto da una formazione rocciosa e riparato dal vento in cui stabilirsi. Costruì un rifugio nel punto in cui gli alberi incontravano la spiaggia. La fatica nel sollevare i pali di legno recuperati in giro e nel fissarli con strisce di corteccia gli fece capire che probabilmente, prima di perdere la memoria, non era abituato all’esercizio fisico. I suoi muscoli erano deboli per lo scarso utilizzo e si chiese di nuovo come il suo precedente io pensasse di poter sopravvivere senza armi o strumenti. Il lavoro, tuttavia, lo rese più forte e, nonostante le vesciche e le scottature dovute al sole, riuscì a costruire una piattaforma coperta su cui dormire. Per il cibo fu necessario qualche tentativo in più, ma il naufrago era entusiasta di scoprire quali erano i suoi gusti. Creò un coltello rudimentale con una pietra affilata e iniziò a provare vari cibi. Gli piacevano le ostriche e la frutta arancione, qualsiasi fosse il suo nome. Apprezzava i lunghi frutti verdi e le piccole bacche rosse, ma non le radici viola: quando le assaggiò, sentì un pizzicore sulla lingua, che attribuì a una probabile allergia. Era affascinante! C’era una cosa che doveva assolutamente imparare: come accendere un fuoco. Il sole stava tramontando rapidamente e all’orizzonte si addensavano varie nubi. Sul palmo destro iniziò a formarsi una seconda vescica. Gemette per lo sforzo mentre sfregava un rametto tra le mani il più velocemente possibile, cercando di ignorare il dolore, il pus e la goccia di pioggia che gli era appena caduta sul collo. Contò le onde che si infrangevano alle sue spalle: erano sei al minuto, e iniziò a ripetere quel ritmo nella sua mente, in modo che lo sfregamento del rametto fosse sincronizzato con le onde. Le mani erano bollenti per lo strofinio, le sopracciglia aggrottate per la concentrazione. Finalmente, dal punto in cui il rametto sfregava il legno s’innalzò un impercettibile filo di fumo e l’uomo rise, facendo il possibile per mantenere acceso quel piccolo fuoco. Poi il rametto si spezzò in due. E il tenue sbuffo di fumo svanì. L’uomo spalancò gli occhi incredulo e un gemito di delusione si trasformò in un ringhio gutturale di frustrazione. “Isola inutile!” Si sedette di nuovo sulla sabbia, i gomiti appoggiati alle ginocchia, fissando il rametto spezzato sopra al ceppo. Ai suoi lati giacevano tristi mucchi di ramoscelli e foglie secche. L’uomo gemette e si lasciò scivolare all’indietro fino a stendersi completamente sulla spiaggia. In alto, un albatro si librava in cerchio sulla sua testa. L’uomo gemette una seconda volta. “Perché so cos’è un albatro?” chiese a voce alta. L’albatro non rispose. L’uomo si mise seduto e guardò in basso, stringendo gli occhi mentre fissava il mucchio di sterpaglie. Forse poteva obbligare il fuoco ad accendersi. Si pulì i pantaloni dalla sabbia e sentì il bruciore di una scottatura mentre si piegava in avanti, con lo sguardo fisso sul mucchio di fronte a lui. Si concentrò e sentì un’altra goccia di pioggia scivolargli sulla schiena nuda, mentre il freddo del cielo nuvoloso gli raggelava le ossa. Gli serviva un fuoco. Ne aveva bisogno più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo... I peli sulla nuca si sollevarono e un brivido gli percorse la schiena. Dal ceppo si innalzò una piccola colonna di fumo. Balzò in piedi e indietreggiò. Fumo?! Fumo! Una parte di lui era allarmata, non poteva credere che fosse vero! Ma il resto era troppo estasiato per preoccuparsene. Rise sorpreso e gridò: “Ce l’ho fatta!” Il fumo iniziò a diffondersi verso l’alto. L’uomo si inginocchiò e cominciò ad accatastare rametti e foglie sulla fiamma, senza smettere di ridere. Avrebbe potuto piangere per la gioia. Balzò in piedi e iniziò ad accumulare sempre più rami, foglie e pezzi di legno sul fuoco. Non gli importava di usare tutto il materiale combustibile a disposizione: aveva un disperato bisogno del fuoco. La fiamma crebbe fino a formare un piccolo falò scoppiettante. Il volto dell’uomo si aprì in un grande sorriso che si sciolse in una piccola risata mentre intrecciava le mani sopra la testa. Fece un passo indietro per ammirare il risultato del suo lavoro. Il fuoco era la meraviglia più incredibile che avesse mai visto. Immaginava di aver visto cose più belle, ma dato che non riusciva a ricordarle, erano irrilevanti e incomparabili rispetto alla bellezza che aveva davanti, più incantevole di qualsiasi quadro e più preziosa di qualsiasi gioiello. Il brontolio del suo stomaco interruppe la magia del momento. Giusto! Il cibo! Doveva mangiare qualcosa! Poco prima aveva trovato un pesce spiaggiato sulla sabbia. Era un animale dall’aspetto orribile e vecchio, ricoperto di scaglie piatte a forma di diamante e con uno sguardo vitreo sul muso inerte. L’uomo lo infilzò con un bastoncino e lo sistemò sopra la fiamma. Si sedette, pronto a ruotarlo quando la parte inferiore fosse stata cotta. Ma il pesce continuava a fissarlo. Le sue scaglie non bruciavano, non sfrigolava, non si anneriva. Il pesce era avvolto dalle fiamme, ma non dava il minimo segno di cottura. L’uomo era confuso. Mise una mano sopra il fuoco e si rese conto che non emanava calore. La confusione si tramutò in terrore quando mise la mano direttamente tra le fiamme. Il fuoco era freddo come il pesce morto. L’uomo ritirò la mano verso il petto e si allontanò dal fuoco atterrito. “Cosa?! No! No no no no no!” La fiamma tremolò colorandosi di un blu (blu?!) brillante, poi in un istante svanì. Ma aveva visto il fumo! Aveva visto il fuoco consumare le frasche! Però non ne aveva percepito il calore neppure una volta prima che le fiamme svanissero del tutto. Il terrore si trasformò nel panico più totale. L’uomo indietreggiò appoggiandosi a una palma e fissò il pesce sul bastoncino con orrore, analizzando rapidamente le prove e giungendo a una conclusione ragionevole. Era in trappola, senza memoria, senza cibo, riparo né abilità... e ora, come se non bastasse, stava perdendo il senso della realtà. Concluse gravemente di essere impazzito. Era passato del tempo dall’incidente con il pesce e l’uomo aveva accettato l’idea che le cose erano molto più semplici, ora che aveva perso la ragione. Se era vero che la sua mente era disconnessa dalla realtà, non aveva motivo di preoccuparsi di come fosse approdato sull’isola o di chi fosse stato prima. La sua salute mentale era irrilevante, se la sola verità che poteva conoscere era la sua realtà attuale. Giungere a quella consapevolezza era stata una vera liberazione! Così, l’uomo si dedicò alle attività che svolgerebbe una persona convinta di essere intrappolata su un’isola. Si dilettò a costruire nuovi strumenti. Un cesto di bastoncini intrecciati, una trappola rudimentale, perfino un coltello affilato con cui aprire le ostriche. Decise che avrebbe creato un nuovo strumento ogni giorno e si sentì molto orgoglioso di ognuna delle sue invenzioni. Era quasi divertente avere a disposizione una quantità infinita di tempo con cui escogitare nuove soluzioni ai suoi problemi. Mentre esplorava e scopriva, si abituò alle visioni che gli si manifestavano lungo il cammino. Alcune erano più nitide di altre. In genere erano umanoidi, ciascuna con una voce e un viso caratteristici. C’era una donna dalla pelle candida come la neve e intricati capelli bianchi che fluttuava dietro di lui, prendendo nota delle sue azioni in un diario. Poi un ufficiale dal volto severo, che indossava una cappa blu e un’armatura d’argento, e un leonid senza un occhio. Nei momenti di solitudine, a volte intravedeva una donna vestita di viola all’estremo del suo campo visivo. Ogni volta che la donna si avvicinava, il petto gli si stringeva in una morsa di angustia. L’uomo sapeva che si trattava di allucinazioni e niente di tutto ciò era reale. “Non hanno alcun potere su di me, giusto?” Cercava di ignorare le visioni che comparivano e svanivano, ma a volte queste si rifiutavano di essere ignorate. “Stavolta hai toccato il fondo, eh?” Questa visione affiorava ogni volta che l’uomo aveva difficoltà a portare a termine qualcosa. Aveva le spalle larghe e la sua pelle olivastra luccicava di sudore sotto l’armatura splendente. L’allucinazione lo osservava da dietro mentre l’uomo tentava di incidere un amo da pesca. “Senti, non ci sai proprio fare. Lascia che me ne occupi io.” La voce della visione era brusca, ma amichevole. Aveva però un tono paternalistico. L’uomo era infastidito. “Posso farcela da solo.” L’allucinazione sospirò. “Sappiamo entrambi che non hai la stoffa. Lascia che ci pensi io, mentre tu vai a meditare all’altro capo dell’isola.” “Ho detto che posso farcela da solo.” L’irritazione dell’uomo trapelò dalla sua voce. “No, non puoi. Io prendo le decisioni ed eseguo, tu resti a guardare. È così che funziona.” L’uomo rispose lanciando l’amo all’allucinazione. Finì dritto nell’occhio della figura e cadde dietro di lui, sulla sabbia. Quando si sentiva più annoiato, le allucinazioni apparivano con maggior frequenza. “Politiche e procedure, sezione 12, paragrafo 4.” Rimase a bocca aperta per lo stupore. Una donna dai capelli scuri appoggiata a un bastone lo osservava da qualche metro di distanza lungo la spiaggia. Indossava un vestito bianco con l’emblema di un sole sul davanti. Un mantello scuro le copriva le spalle sfiorando la sabbia, e dalla sua espressione era chiaro che aveva un compito da portare a termine. Picchiettò con impazienza un dito sull’impugnatura del bastone. “Ho detto ‘Politiche e procedure, sezione 12, paragrafo 4. Ai rappresentanti ufficiali di una gilda può essere concesso il passaggio da un luogo di residenza o affari controllato da una gilda a un altro in virtù di un’autorizzazione ufficiale.’ Siamo d’accordo che si tratta di una legge vigente o no?” Lo seguì con sguardi gelidi, lo osservò alle sue spalle mentre risistemava le esche e lo fissò senza perderlo di vista mentre riportava all’accampamento le lucertole che aveva catturato per cucinarle. L’uomo ricoprì le lucertole di carboni ardenti, foglie di palma e radici commestibili, e le lasciò cuocere per tutto il pomeriggio. Con il tempo, l’allucinazione svanì, permettendogli di tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Rimase seduto per un po’, ascoltando gli uccelli marini, poi decise di vincere la noia accendendo un falò sulla spiaggia. Passò la mattinata ammassando un ceppo dopo l’altro sulle fiamme, nella speranza che il fumo si sarebbe innalzato abbastanza da attirare l’attenzione di una nave. Fino a quel momento non ci era riuscito, ma oggi poteva essere la volta buona. Il suo ottimismo stava scemando. Appoggiò il cappello di palma intrecciata sulla sabbia. Il caldo del fuoco, unito a quello del sole di mezzogiorno, era insopportabile. Si allontanò dal fuoco e s’immerse nel mare. L’acqua nei bassi fondali era tiepida, ma offriva comunque sollievo dalla calura. Il sale irritò la sua pelle bruciata e sotto le onde vide piccoli pesci guizzare avanti e indietro. Avvertiva la forza della marea contro le gambe. Sentiva il sapore del sale sulle labbra. Dalla spiaggia gli giungeva l’odore del fuoco misto a quello delle alghe che si seccavano a riva. Tutto sembrava... reale. Di una realtà che la sua pazzia avrebbe dovuto precludergli. L’uomo prese in esame le sue percezioni. Esisteva un’altra spiegazione possibile per tutto, per lo strano modo in cui il suo corpo era scomparso e riapparso poco tempo prima e per il fuoco che non bruciava. “E se le mie allucinazioni fossero manifestazioni magiche?” Sapeva dell’esistenza della magia. Sapeva anche che esistevano persone in grado di manipolare il fuoco, evocare il fulmine o far crescere gli alberi nel deserto, ma non ne conosceva il nome, né ricordava i loro volti. Aveva scordato tutto quello che sapeva di se stesso... Possibile che avesse dimenticato anche una parte così fondamentale della sua identità? L’uomo si passò una mano bagnata tra i capelli, poi si spinse verso l’acqua più profonda, finché le onde non arrivarono a lambirgli le guance ispide. Sentiva che la sua deduzione era corretta. “Posseggo poteri magici” era un’affermazione che si affacciava nella sua mente con la stessa semplicità e sincerità di “Sono un uomo” e “Detesto i coccodrilli”. Chiuse gli occhi e si costrinse a trovare quella sensazione, quel brivido sulla nuca e quella scossa di energia dentro di lui. Esplorò la sua mente e ordinò a se stesso di creare. Quando aprì gli occhi, si ritrovò di fronte un riflesso di se stesso in piedi sull’acqua. A parte l’espressione vacua, l’immagine era identica a lui in ogni dettaglio e attendeva inverosimilmente sospesa sulla superficie dell’acqua. La bocca dell’uomo si spalancò per lo sconcerto. L’illusione sembrava fatta di carne e ossa, e la somiglianza all’originale raggiungeva un livello di dettaglio sbalorditivo. L’uomo constatò divertito che, per quanto non ricordasse il suo nome, era riuscito a ricreare alla perfezione il suo corpo: muscoli definiti, barba incolta e bruciature sulle spalle coperte di vesciche. Anche le cicatrici erano identiche, piccole tracce di una vita vissuta appieno. Allungò la mano e tentò di toccare la gamba dell’illusione. Le sue dita la attraversarono come se fosse fatta d’aria. Incredibile. L’uomo si alzò, rimanendo con l’acqua alla cintola e le braccia lungo i fianchi. Un ampio sorriso si estese da un lato all’altro del suo viso. Si concentrò, avvertì il familiare brivido sul collo e l’illusione svanì. Il suo sorriso esplose in un grido di gioia. Corse a riva, calciando in aria la sabbia a ogni passo. “Stavo dando vita a frammenti di ricordi! Non sono allucinazioni, stavo creando illusioni! Sono un mago!” Stese la mano ed evocò un cavallo illusorio. La creatura si materializzò attraverso una tenue foschia azzurra e gli corse intorno al galoppo. L’uomo cercò di toccarla e la sua mano passò senza ostacoli attraverso il fianco grigio pezzato dell’animale. L’illusione corse via, saltando oltre il fuoco di segnalazione e percorrendo la spiaggia a lunghe falcate, come un agile squarcio di notte nuvolosa contro il bianco immacolato della sabbia. L’uomo rise della follia di quello spettacolo. Rise del suo talento, della sua stupidità, ma più di ogni altra cosa in quel momento, rise del fatto che le altre creature della spiaggia prendevano quella sua creazione per vera. I gabbiani spiccavano il volo quando il cavallo si avvicinava, gli insetti gli volavano intorno cercando di posarsi sul suo dorso e, per quanto non lasciasse alcuna traccia sulla sabbia, sembrava più reale di qualsiasi fuoco, lancia o rete l’uomo avesse mai creato. La vastità della sua immaginazione era incontenibile e i confini della sua mente potevano essere estesi a piacimento. Non aveva bisogno di un nome o di un passato: in quel momento sapeva perfettamente chi era. Dissipò il cavallo e creò un elefante, che lasciò il posto a un mostro marino; dopodiché trasformò il giorno in notte, riempiendo la spiaggia di un reticolo infinito di stelle evanescenti. Rise fino alle lacrime. Tuttavia, una volta passato quel momento di pianto gioioso, circondato da una galassia infinita di stelle illusorie, il suo cuore si fece pesante. Era immerso in una notte senza fine, un vuoto perfetto punteggiato da piccoli sprazzi di luce. L’uomo si sentì estremamente solo. Fece svanire l’illusione delle stelle notturne e si ritrovò su una spiaggia altrettanto vuota. Il giorno seguente, si rese conto di non conoscere il suono di un’altra voce umana. Per tutta la giornata successiva rimase sulla piattaforma su cui dormiva. L’uomo tornò al boschetto di bambù. Giunse vestito con gli abiti che indossava quando era arrivato e si stese nella spoglia radura in cui si era svegliato. Rimase così, a osservare il cielo azzurro sopra di lui. Cercò di ordinare ai suoi poteri di portarlo via, ma non successe nulla. Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di ricordare che aspetto avessero i suoi amici, o la sua casa, ma non vide nulla. “Lasciatemi andare via”, disse senza rivolgersi a nessuno. Il vento fece frusciare il bambù sopra di lui e l’uomo gemette, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani. Non era necessariamente pazzo. Forse era morto, intrappolato in un aldilà orribile. Forse non era mai esistito prima ed era condannato per l’eternità a quella realtà, qualunque cosa essa fosse. Anche se non poteva andarsene, desiderava almeno qualcuno con qui parlare. “Hai una pessima cera”, commentò sorniona una voce che proveniva dall’alto. L’uomo abbassò le mani. Sopra di lui si stagliava l’illusione di una donna dai capelli corvini, gli occhi stanchi e un’espressione sprezzante. Le sue braccia incrociate erano avvolte in guanti di raso viola. “I muscoli sono una novità piacevole, ma sei orribile con la barba.” Le sue labbra si incresparono in un ghigno beffardo. L’uomo scosse la testa, con gli occhi che si riempivano di lacrime. “Non so chi sei.” “Mi pare ovvio che tu non lo sappia, ragazzino.” La donna lo squadrò da capo a piedi. “Non sapevi chi io fossi quando ci siamo conosciuti, figurati se lo sai adesso. È difficile costruire un legame di fiducia quando entrambi dubitiamo l’uno dell’altro.” L’uomo decise di ignorare il fatto che l’illusione non fosse reale. Aveva un bisogno disperato di qualcuno con cui parlare. “Chi ero, prima che arrivassi qui?” “Non eri chi credevi di essere, questo è poco ma sicuro. Nessun altro riusciva a vedere oltre la facciata, ma io sì. Non sei mai stato un condottiero, né un investigatore, né uno studioso; eri solo un bambino spaventato che giocava a fare il grande.” L’uomo deglutì per sciogliere il nodo che aveva in gola. “Puoi ingannare chiunque altro con le tue magie e illusioni, ma non sei mai riuscito a illudere me.” L’uomo voleva piangere, tornare a dormire, lasciarsi morire di fame perché tutto avesse fine. “Non so chi sei”, ammise infine con voce rotta. La donna si inginocchiò e lo guardò negli occhi con un freddo sorriso serpentino. “Sono la cosa migliore che ti sia mai successa.” L’uomo allungò di scatto la mano per spingerla via e l’immagine della donna balenò in un alone azzurro: era svanita. Il cuore dell’uomo batteva all’impazzata, la sua fronte corrugata dalla disperazione. La disperazione cominciò ad addensarsi, tramutandosi in furia. Si alzò in piedi, serrò i pugni e sferrò un colpo a un tronco di bambù. La forza dell’impatto gli fece sanguinare le nocche. Non se ne preoccupò. Prese a camminare avanti e indietro, cercando di calmare il cuore impazzito. “Basta illusioni involontarie!”, disse e qualcosa in fondo alla sua mente espresse magicamente il suo assenso: non sarebbe più successo. Era lui ad avere il controllo sulla sua mente. Lui dominava le sue capacità. Lasciò che la sua mente viaggiasse libera e si chiese se l’illusione che aveva visto fosse la manifestazione di una parte di se stesso o il ricordo spezzato di una persona a lui vicina. Forse era un’amante o un’amica. Si chiese se avesse mai avuto amici. Come poteva meritarne, se si circondava di persone come quella donna? Poi, l’uomo ebbe una rivelazione. “Non ha importanza chi fossi... perché ho l’opportunità di scoprire chi sono adesso.” Quando lo disse ad alta voce, il pensiero divenne una realtà. “È irrilevante chi fossi in precedenza, perché diventerò la persona che voglio essere.” Credeva con tutto il cuore a quelle parole. L’uomo capì cosa doveva fare. Doveva dimostrare a se stesso che meritava di sopravvivere. Si mise così al lavoro. Faticò senza sosta per cinque giorni. L’uomo si sentiva sfinito, ma soddisfatto. Si sedette di fronte al fuoco a mangiare i frutti che aveva raccolto, mentre una zattera piccola ma resistente attendeva lì vicino sotto il terso cielo stellato. Si alzò appoggiandosi al mucchio di scorte e ne scorse di nuovo mentalmente la lista: acqua potabile per due settimane (più un distillatore da usare una volta terminata), la rete da pesca, la lancia e i resti del mantello da usare per ripararsi dal sole. Due cestini di frutta. Il cappello, il coltello, materiale di scorta per le vele, bambù e corde di riserva per le riparazioni. Sapeva che, salpando l’indomani, poteva andare incontro alla morte, ma desiderava disperatamente sapere cosa si trovasse oltre il mare. Doveva esserci qualcuno, laggiù. Era entusiasta e terrorizzato: stava per abbandonare l’unico luogo che avesse mai conosciuto per scoprire cosa giacesse oltre l’acqua e il pensiero lo riempiva di una strana esaltazione. C’era così tanto da esplorare... L’uomo sorrise, tornò a sedersi di fronte al fuoco e aprì un’ostrica con una roccia affilata, sollevando metà della conchiglia in un brindisi all’isola. “Alla tua salute, Isola inutile.” Il suo primo giorno in mare passò senza incidenti. L’Isola inutile scomparve oltre l’orizzonte e l’azzurro infinito si spalancò di fronte a lui. L’uomo era fiducioso: se era riuscito a sopravvivere tanto a lungo su un’isola deserta, sarebbe riuscito a resistere a un viaggio per mare. Quella prima notte dormì profondamente. Anche la seconda notte passò serenamente. Il terzo giorno, però, il mare si fece grigio e agitato. Il pomeriggio del quarto, le onde crebbero fino a superare in altezza l’albero della zattera. Pesanti gocce di pioggia colpivano la pelle dell’uomo e il cielo sopra di lui si agitava con la stessa violenza dell’oceano. Ondate fragorose scuotevano la piccola imbarcazione avanti e indietro, spruzzandogli acqua fredda negli occhi e facendogli perdere l’equilibrio. Si aggrappò ai lati della zattera e serrò gli occhi, desiderando che gli fosse stato donato il potere di domare i mari, piuttosto che le menti. Un fulmine tracciò un arco nel cielo, seguito immediatamente dal rombo del tuono. L’uomo era terrorizzato. Si cinse la vita con un pezzo di corda e ne legò l’altro capo alla zattera. L’imbarcazione si sollevò sulla cresta di un’onda e all’orizzonte divenne visibile un’isola rocciosa formata da scogli frastagliati. “Forse lì troverò qualcuno?” L’uomo tese il lato della vela cercando di orientarla al vento, ma subito la zattera scivolò sul pendio dell’onda, tuffandosi nel cavo di un altro cavallone che si stagliava sopra di lui. L’uomo alzò lo sguardo, vide la mareggiata incombente e fece appena in tempo a riempirsi i polmoni prima che si abbattesse sulla sua imbarcazione. Si svegliò sdraiato sul legno della sua zattera in pezzi. Ormai era notte e il mare si era calmato. L’altra isola era visibile in lontananza. Era una collezione di scogli rocciosi e deserti, le cui guglie splendevano bianche. “Sarà neve?” , pensò con ottimismo. Guardò con più attenzione, poi emise un gemito. “Sono uccelli...” L’uomo valutò le circostanze: la zattera era in frantumi, ma per fortuna al pezzo di legno a cui era aggrappato restava ancorato il cestino con tutto ciò che possedeva. Gli escrementi bianchi sull’isola rocciosa splendevano al chiar di luna. Lo si poteva definire uno spettacolo commovente... o quasi. Esausto e deluso, l’uomo si diresse scalciando verso la sua nuova dimora. Si trascinò fuori dall’acqua e stramazzò su una superficie rocciosa sopra il livello della marea. Nonostante il coro infinito di uccelli marini e lucertole volanti, dormì per un giorno intero. Rimase in bilico tra il sonno e la veglia. Non aveva le forze di alzarsi ed esplorare i dintorni, ma era evidente che aveva lasciato un’isola perfettamente abitabile per ritrovarsi su una orribile. Ovunque lo assalivano il rumore e il fetore degli uccelli. In cuor suo, sapeva che sarebbe dovuto rimanere sull’Isola inutile, vivendo felice con le sue ostriche, la sua rete da pesca e la sua immaginazione inesauribile. Una piccola parte di lui, però, era in qualche modo certa che potesse semplicemente... andarsene. L’uomo decise di ripetere l’esperienza vissuta quel primo giorno. Forse adesso avrebbe funzionato. Si appoggiò agli scogli e chiuse gli occhi. Doveva trovare quella parte di se stesso che gli trasmetteva la sensazione di poter compiere l’impossibile. Inspirò a fondo, lasciò che il rumore delle onde e il sole bruciante svanissero dalla sua coscienza e, nella sua mente, immaginò un pozzo. I lati erano di liscia pietra grigia, ma passando la mano sul bordo l’uomo percepì che un tempo era stato pieno, non di acqua, ma di infiniti oggetti e luoghi, profumi, sapori, persone, amici, amanti, di un’intera vita di ricordi. Ora, quei ricordi erano scomparsi. Si arrampicò oltre il bordo del pozzo e si lanciò verso le profondità della sua mente. La caduta fu lenta e controllata, come se si stesse inabissando dolcemente in se stesso. Si rese conto che la profondità del pozzo non era cambiata, ma solo la parte superficiale era coperta di tracce e ricordi. C’erano una giungla rigogliosa e piovosa, sabbia farinosa e uccelli ormai familiari. Subito sotto, le pareti erano coperte di bambù, del riverbero del sole sulle scaglie di un pesce e di un perfetto cavallo illusorio dal manto pezzato di grigio. Questi ricordi erano pieni di orgoglio, di un senso di apprendimento e di successo. L’uomo sorrise: non c’era molto, lì, ma quello che c’era era parte di lui. Continuò a cadere. Le visioni familiari svanirono e sentì che si stava avvicinando a un tipo di conoscenze differente. L’uomo si ripromise di studiare un giorno i diversi tipi di ricordi, perché qui le pareti avevano superfici eterogenee: in un punto sembravano di velluto, in un altro di cuoio, e in un altro ancora erano coperte di aculei ispidi. Passando la mano da una superficie all’altra, sentì la vasta gamma di conoscenze che si erano accumulate qui durante la sua vita passata, cose che non ricordava di aver imparato ma che era felice di non aver dimenticato. Trovò il linguaggio, la matematica, istruzioni su come allacciarsi gli stivali e come preparasi una tazza di caffè (quali orribili atrocità avrebbe potuto compiere per un caffè caldo!). L’uomo rise sommessamente. Le pareti erano coperte di una quantità incredibile di informazioni, ma fortunatamente rimaneva altrettanto spazio per aggiungerne altre. Cadde ancora più in basso e la pietra del pozzo lasciò il posto a fitti banchi di nebbia. Qualunque cosa si trovasse lì in passato, ora era scomparsa. Una parte, però, era rimasta. Era lì, sospesa come un gioiello d’argento, una luce sfavillante incastonata nel pozzo della sua mente. L’uomo trovò la parte di sé che gli avrebbe permesso di fuggire. Quella parte che lo rendeva la persona che era. Ignorava cosa fosse, ma l’aveva avvertita una volta e sapeva che era la sua ultima speranza. Levò il viso al cielo e risalì: oltre le diverse superfici delle sue conoscenze, oltre i ricordi dell’amata Isola inutile, fuori dal pozzo e di nuovo nel suo corpo fisico. Aprì gli occhi e cercò di ignorare gli uccelli che gracchiavano e sbattevano le ali intorno a lui. Respirò a fondo, poi attinse al potere di quella parte lucente di sé che aveva scoperto nelle profondità della sua mente. Sentì che il suo corpo vacillava e cercò di dominare il panico mentre i suoi arti svanivano e riapparivano alla vista in una tenue foschia azzurra, nel tentativo di andarsene. Di nuovo, si sentì tirare indietro con forza, cadendo e agitandosi finché il suo corpo non colpì gli scogli della nuova isola. L’ormai familiare sigillo con il triangolo nel cerchio apparve sulla sua testa e l’uomo esalò un sospiro quando la sua figura tornò a materializzarsi in carne e ossa. Aveva fallito. Si guardò intorno: lo circondavano solo onde deserte, rocce coperte di escrementi, uccelli e un sole cocente. La conclusione che ne trasse era semplice: non sarebbe sopravvissuto a lungo. “Posso trovare una via d’uscita”, articolò con le labbra screpolate e la gola secca. “Troverò una via d’uscita da questa situazione.” Così restò disteso sugli scogli, chiuse gli occhi e discese di nuovo nella sua mente in cerca di una risposta. Fu risvegliato da grida in lontananza. “Ferma! Uomo a terra!” “Mandiamo Malcolm?” “No. Preparate la scialuppa, voglio dargli un’occhiata da vicino, prima.” “Abbassate il mezzo da sbarco!” Un’immensa nave di legno si ergeva vicino all’affioramento roccioso invaso dagli uccelli. Le vele erano attraversate da funi apparentemente infinite, intrecciate in disegni complessi. I colori brillanti del sartiame lo accecarono con tonalità che non aveva ancora visto da quando si era svegliato sull’Isola inutile. Una statua di pietra era stata legata alla bell’e meglio alla prua della nave, mentre la fiancata recava in lettere elaborate l’iscrizione “La Belligerante”. Chiuse gli occhi. Fu vinto dalla spossatezza, finché pochi minuti dopo udì i remi che infrangevano l’acqua. Una roca voce femminile gridò sopra il frastuono delle onde. “Ti ordinerei di restare dove sei, ma mi sembra superfluo. Cercare di viaggiare verso un altro piano da qui è come sbattere contro una finestra, non ti pare?” L’uomo era troppo stanco per scoprire a chi appartenesse quella voce. Era vicina, ormai; chiunque fosse, doveva aver remato fino a raggiungerlo. “Alla mia nave serve una nuova polena, Beleren! Dimmi per chi lavori e la tua morte sarà indolore!” “Beleren? È il mio nome?” , si chiese nel dormiveglia. Sentì il suono di piedi che sguazzavano nell’acqua, il gracchiare dei gabbiani, un grugnito e l’improvviso tonfo di un’ancora. La donna doveva essere scesa dalla scialuppa per indagare da sola. La sentì sussultare appena sopra di lui. “Ho un aspetto così orribile?”, si chiese. Poi ammise mentalmente: “In effetti mi sento orribile, il mio aspetto non dev’essere da meno.” Gli occhi dell’uomo si socchiusero spezzando una spessa crosta di sale e sonno. Incrociò così lo sguardo di una donna dal portamento maestoso, che immaginò dovesse essere la capitana della nave. Era una creatura sorprendente. La donna era alta e snella, con una lucente pelle smeraldina e tentacoli per capelli che danzavano in modo peculiare nel vento. In qualche modo sapeva che era una gorgone, ma non sentì alcun timore guardandola negli occhi. La donna spalancò gli occhi dorati quando lo vide e rimase a osservarlo con un’espressione sbalordita. L’uomo si rese conto, con un misto di esaltazione e terrore, che la gorgone sapeva esattamente chi fosse. “Jace, cosa diavolo ti è successo?” Categoria:Pubblicazione Web